


Loss

by Mmjohns



Series: Clexa by MMJohns [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey people honestly I don`t know where this even came from, but the title basically says it all this is a Lexa death fic (even though I hated it) it wasn`t intentional but that`s just how it ended. if you cant read that then don`t but as always any constructive criticism is appreciated<br/>Thanks<br/>-MMJohns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Warning LEXA DEATH FIC

It was said that the day you meet your soulmate is an indication of how your life together will be. It tells of the trials and tribulations you both shall face and prepares you for the days ahead. 

If that was the case then Clarke truly fears the days ahead, because the day her timer expired, the day the clock finally struck zero she had just begun emergency surgery on a striking brunette with multiple gunshot wounds. 

It was just her luck that one of the nurses noticed the beeping as her timer expired. Damnable Hospital rules. By law a surgeon was not allowed to operate on their soulmate, and never had Clarke found this more infuriating than she did at the moment. she wasn't even allowed to watch, instead she was forced to sit outside in the hospital waiting room and wait.

Wait to be told if she made it, wait to be told that the woman she barely knew but was nevertheless drawn on a level that both excited and terrified her, had survived. To be told that it was not all over before it could even begin. 

Minutes stretch into hours and before long day turned to night and still Clarke waits, desperate for news, slowly becoming more worried by the minute. The people around her have come and gone many times over as their loved ones are freed, but still she waits.

Word had spread quickly through the hospital and she found herself surrounded by her friends as time passed; Raven, Octavia, Wells, and even her mother had all come to be beside her. Come to help her as she struggles not to fall apart as she waits desperately for news.

The doors to the OR open and she moves forward hopefully but those hopes are quickly dashed, instead of seeing her mate being wheeled out in a bed headed for ICU she finds a single surgeon his face grim as he tells her that she didn't make it. As he tells her that she had died on the table. He stands there grim faced as her world falls apart.


End file.
